


Be My Strength

by beaniesscrawlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mostly sappy and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesscrawlings/pseuds/beaniesscrawlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My baby ficlets for DaiSuga Week 2015! Everything should be posted on time and in order of the prompts, and you will also be able to find these on my writing tumblr ( beaniesscrawlings.tumblr.com ).</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For you

Sugawara Koushi awoke to a very empty, still-warm bed. And unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time he had woken up without the presence of his boyfriend. He groaned into his pillow, pinching his eyes shut for a moment, before heaving himself out of bed. Suga was shuddering without the warmth of the duvet cover, and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to drive away the cold as he went in search of his very lost husband.

He stumbled out of his room, his brain still sending sluggish signals to his legs as he squinted through the dark hall. He walked down the hall, then took a right, where he found Daichi standing upright, his arms loosely at his sides, and his mouth still slightly hung open. His eyes were closed, and Suga’s eyebrows pinched together in concern.

It’s been happening a lot more recently…Suga thought, but he smoothed out his brow before moving around to the front side of Daichi and wrapping his hands around Daichi’s sturdy forearms and squeezing them for good measure. “Daichi, wake up,” Suga murmured with a relieved, but sleepy, smile coming to his face.

Daichi jerked awake, blinking around, confused, before his eyes met Suga’s and his face pinched with the barely suppressed expression of guilt and understanding. He groaned in disappointment, then smiled apologetically at Suga. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You know I told you that you could just leave me be, and you can continue to sleep. Nothing has ever happened before.”

Suga shook his head wordlessly, dropping one of his hands down to Daichi’s and releasing his other hand from Daichi’s forearm to lead him back to their bedroom. He ignored the faint sense of defeat that he felt from Daichi until they were both under the covers, foreheads nearly touching, and Suga’s fingers playing with Daichi’s.

“Just because nothing has never happened before doesn’t mean something won’t happen this time or the next,” Suga whispered, his fingers pausing in their movements when he continues somewhat tentatively. “Daichi, I don’t think that this is any old sleepwalking. It’s been getting worse lately, and I think that you should…I think that you should make an appointment with your doctor.”

“Suga, I-“

“For me, Daichi?” Daichi’s quiet, and Suga presses on, “It’s scaring me now. And I’m not getting much sleep anymore.”

“…all right. For you.” Daichi presses his lips to Suga’s forehead, and Suga snuggles more into his chest, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist to feel closer to him. “I’ll set it up tomorrow.”

“You better, for your own good Sawamura Daichi. And for my good. For the general good of all of humanity.”

Suga falls asleep to the rumble of Daichi’s quiet chuckle pressed into his hairline, filling his being with a warmth that lulls him into a deeper sleep than he’s had in a while. Daichi smiles before letting his eyes close, and inhales Suga's comforting scent. He knows he probably wouldn't have gone to the doctors unless Suga had been there. He knows something would have happened if Suga didn't keep waking up to bring him back to his bed. Then again, he really only looks after himself for the sake of Suga anymore.


	2. With your support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets seriously hurt, leaving Suga to be the strength of the team.

There’s always a time when the foundation breaks. When the backbone of the entire system just stops working and no one knows what to do. When the one who had always guided them through the trials and tribulations falls away, leaving the group without their main source of energy and wisdom.

When Daichi lay rigid on the floor in agony, gritting his teeth so that he wouldn’t scream, his hands cupping the elbow to his chest that looked so out of alignment that Suga could feel the bile rising along with the terror in his throat. Suga felt a hand on his elbow, pulling him in the direction of the court.

“Get out there,” Coach Ukai’s voice shook him out of the sudden shock that had befallen him. The coach’s eyes were dark with concern, but sharply focused, “Both he and the team need you right now. He needs to know that you’ll take his place right now.”

Suga swallowed, then ran out onto the court, glad that his teammates were still sensitive enough despite their worry to move aside for him and let him settle beside him. Daichi squinted his eyes against the tears and the gym lights, turning his head so that he could see who had hurried and knelt at his side.

“The gurney should be here soon, Daichi,” Suga said, trying to keep the tightness out of his voice and sound reassuring, the way that Daichi would have if they had been in opposite positions. Daichi began to shake his head gently, eyebrows furrowing, a kind of fear in his eyes. “Daichi, shh,” Suga shushed him, shuffling closer so that it wasn’t so obvious when Suga slipped his fingers between Daichi’s.

His heart hurt so badly for the boy laying in agony before him. The one who everyone had looked to for strength, for a guiding light, was crumpled on the floor in pain, unable to even bare the burden of standing. 

And somewhere in his heart, Suga knew that what was hurting Daichi the most wasn’t the physical pain: the most painful thing for Daichi was that he wouldn’t be able to support his team and cover their backs like he so desperately needed to.

And that’s why watching the boy that Suga had always depended on, the boy that their team had always depended on, the boy that their coach depended on cry was the hardest thing Suga had ever had to do before.

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice was quiet, but held a heavy certainty to it so that there would be no doubts, “I’ll do my best to support this team until you can get back out here. I’ll do my best.”

Daichi’s eyes slipped back open, and the fear in those brown eyes had died out, only replaced by an immense gratitude and admiration that Suga couldn’t call anything other than pure love. Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand, gritting his teeth against a moan of pain when his elbow protested the movement.

The gurney arrived moments later, and Asahi and Suga helped the first-aid assistants to get him on. Daichi met Suga’s eyes one last time before he was taken off the court, giving him a tense, encouraging smile before he was taken away.

Suga heaved a sigh, and could almost feel the burden that was left without Daichi on the court seeping onto his shoulders. He straightened his back against the weight, then got into position.

“Senpai-“ Kageyama started, then stopped as Suga went to the back, and gave him a look. Kageyama went back to the front, looking slightly more solemn and determined.

“We win this last match for Daichi,” Suga shouted, feeling a ripple of fear and satisfaction run through him when the entire team turned their attention back on their opponents and responded to his demand.

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't super Daisuga-y but I just feel like if you envision the scene it's what their relationship is. Quiet, not really needing to say anything, knowing what the other needs and what to do. It's just...this is actually something that I could picture being a realistic canon situation.


	3. Essential to be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Necessity
> 
> Daichi realizes how necessary Suga is to his everyday life in all of the little things, and makes a life-chaning decision upon this realization.

Sometimes Daichi thinks too much about his boyfriend. The way that his boyfriend comes home from work, weary but still with a gleam in his eye; the way that he snuggles his nose into his pillow when he doesn’t want to get up in the morning; even the expression on his face when he debates between what kind of cereal to have in the morning.

And now, Suga is all Daichi can think about since he’s been away on a three-week trip and is arriving within the next few hours.

This temporary physical separation had left Daichi really lost. He could function just fine and survive, but everything just felt a little off. Not enough dirty dishes to clean, not having to turn off every light that Suga would leave on in his wake, not having to take the time to make two plates of breakfast instead of one.

And it was worse when Daichi would initially come home after work. There was no sleepy ash-blond barista stumbling in the door to ask how his day was (to which of course he would go into extensive detail to the caffeine-addicted and straight-up rude customers that he had to deal with); no lazy kissing on the couch after dinner while they watched a movie; no teasing jibes.

The apartment was all too empty and cold for Daichi. It didn’t feel like a home without Suga.

Over those three weeks, Daichi was struck by the depth of this discovery.

He genuinely needed Suga to feel like he was home. 

And so, Daichi spent the afternoon cleaning up their apartment, patting the lump in his back pocket every two minutes to make sure it was still there. His heart was beating erratically whenever he thought about Suga arriving, so he eventually had cleaned everything to the point that he was organizing their video game shelf by the games’ release date.

Finally, he heard a key turning in the door. The blood pounded through his ears, and Daichi felt as though his heartbeat was reverberating throughout his entire body. He quietly placed Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on the glass shelf before rising from his crouched position and looking expectantly towards the entryway to the living room.

Daichi could hear Suga shuffling in, cursing his rolling suitcase for being so clunky, and then Suga was shutting the door and taking off his shoes.

Daichi listened as the footsteps slowed before the entrance to the living room, before Suga—with a jet-lagged look and gait to his walk, but a pleased gleam in his eyes nonetheless—popped around the corner, his face spreading into an untameable grin.

Suga dropped his carry-on, and Daichi moved to meet him halfway in a vise-like hug. Suga threw his arms around Daichi’s neck, the smile on his face hidden into Daichi’s collarbone. “I missed you so much, Daichi.”

Daichi’s hold around Suga’s waist tightened, and his eyes fluttered closed as he burrowed his nose into Suga’s hair. “I did too, sweetheart. You have no idea how much it sucked around here without you.”

Suga stepped away from their hug, but caught Daichi’s hands in his own as he replied teasingly, “Oh, I think I do. After all, who wouldn’t miss this?”

Daichi grinned, tugging lightly on Suga’s hands until Suga tilted his chin up slightly, accepting Daichi’s warm kiss.

And just like that, the apartment that Daichi had been living in was his home again.

Daichi straightened back up, pecking Suga on his nose for good measure before taking a deep breath and smiling widely—nervously—at Suga, who gave him a slightly concerned expression.

Daichi began what he needed to say with a reassuring squeeze of Suga’s hands between his own—where he hoped those hands would remain if all went well.

“Sugawara Koushi, these past three weeks have made me realize something that I don’t think I ever would have fully grasped until we spent that much time apart with such little chance for communication,” Daichi sucked in a breath, Suga looking up at him with those big, brown eyes, so open to listening, so considerate. The exact eyes that Daichi had looked into when he had first realized that he was in love with his childhood best friend. Daichi continued after a moment more of searching those eyes and receiving the comfort he sought in them. “I realized something that I was absolutely ridiculous not to have noticed before. I realized that you are what is necessary to my life in order to make me feel like I have a home.”

Suga caught his lower lip between his teeth, kneading on it for a moment before he tried to respond, his voice thick with emotion, “Daichi, you-“

“J-just give me a moment to finish this, sweetheart,” Daichi murmured, smiling and bringing one of his hands up to cup Suga’s cheek and brush his thumb over the soft skin there. “And this realization made me also know that there is no way that I could let you go unless you asked me to. I just…I want to ask you to be with me for the rest of my life.”

Daichi grabbed the ring box from his back pocket, then slowly let himself down onto one knee, opening the box and grinning up at Suga, who had retrieved his hands from Daichi’s, and was now covering his mouth in shock, his eyes bright with tears. “So Suga, I am asking you to marry me.”

Daichi waited a moment, and then released the breath he had been holding when Suga vigorously nodded, his tears breaking over and falling down his cheeks. Daichi’s chest felt like it was going to combust from how happy he was, his cheeks splitting in pain from his unadultered smile. Daichi gently guided Suga’s left hand down so that he could place the silver ring with a small diamond stud in the middle of the band on Suga’s ring finger.

Daichi then leapt up and hugged Suga around the waist and spun him around, laughing because that was the only thing that he could think of doing. Laugh because he had no idea what he did to be so lucky in this life to have Sugawara Koushi in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happy ship my friends. I'm sorry I'm late, so much is happening this week between tests and work sooooo...the fic had to take the back seat for a day. I hope you enjoy it now though!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sleepwalking. 
> 
> Honestly, this one was the hardest for me to write because I had no idea where to take it. Hopefully it went fine and dandy though~


End file.
